The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of edible material, particularly a pet snack food in the form of animal-shaped and bone-shaped biscuits, cookies or kibbles.
Dog and cat foods are generally prepared as either meal-type rations or canned-type rations. Such foods are generally formulated from a combination of proteinaceous and farinaceous materials. The proteinaceous material is derived from either vegetable protein sources or from meat and/or meat by-product sources, and nutritional supplements are often added. The farinaceous material is derived from grain products and contains starch as a major component. The meal-type pet foods have a hard, dry, cereal-like texture and low moisture content, typically about 10%. This hard textured product is difficult for older dogs and cats to eat. Typically these foods are high in both nutritional value and caloric value. Some pet owners are concerned that their pets are eating too many high calorie foods and snacks. These pet owners have been searching for an alternative snack food which provides their pets with a highly nutritional, low calorie, low fat and low cholesterol snack.